Le droit de pleurer
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Septa Unella se souciait de tous ses frères moineaux. Mais Lancel était un cas à part.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Septa Unella se souciait de tous ses frères moineaux. Mais Lancel était un cas à part.

**Le droit de pleurer**

Voyant Lancel au loin, Unella soupira. Il lui paraissait étrange aujourd'hui. Et elle s'en inquiétait. Bien sûr, cela aurait été Donnel, Gawain, Jem, elle s'en serait souciée. Les moineaux et les septas de la foi militante étaient ses frères et ses sœurs et les membres d'une famille s'entraidaient les uns les autres. Pour autant, elle l'admettait, Frère Lancel était spécial à ses yeux. Déjà à cause de son histoire. Un jeune noble bien né, à l'abri de tout et pourtant dans une détresse telle que seuls les Dieux pouvaient l'aider. Il avait tout abandonné pour vivre parmi eux. Il y avait des nobles parmi eux mais aucun du calibre du jeune homme. Il était le premier à venir d'une grande maison.

\- Lancel est un enfant perdu. Lui dit un jour le Grand Moineau. C'est une âme entière et innocente qui a été mal guidée par des êtres pervers. Il ne nie pas ses fautes. Mais peut-on blâmer un jeune homme quittant à peine son nid ?

Ces paroles lui étaient restées. Lancel était si jeune, en effet ! Il était peut-être le plus jeune d'entre eux à l'heure actuelle. Et par rapport à elle, il était bel et bien un enfant. Pourtant, sa foi, son amour des Dieux, légués par sa mère, étaient sincères.

Unella avait conscience d'être une femme difficile à apprécier et à lire. Non pas qu'elle se souciait d'être aimée. Elle avait choisi de dédier sa vie aux Sept. Pourtant, quand Lancel était arrivé, cet oisillon repentant, prêt à endurer toutes les punitions aux mondes pour racheter ses crimes et enfin laver son âme, elle avait senti en elle un sentiment qu'elle avait pensé enterré depuis longtemps :

Une affection presque maternelle.

Tous les moineaux et toutes les septas avaient souffert avant de retrouver le chemin de la piété. Ce n'était pas un concours à celui ou celle qui avait l'histoire qui tirait le plus les larmes. Cependant, force était de constater, d'admettre, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait supporté ce que le nouvel arrivant dans leur famille avait subi.

Comment avait-on pu imposer cela à un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'enfance, à son propre sang ?!

Pourtant, Lancel endossait ses responsabilités comme un adulte, mieux que la plupart des adultes qu'elle avait connu et menait à bien ses tâches sans jamais rechigner.

Aussi, voir une étrangeté dans ses yeux ce jour-là l'inquiéta.

Elle le prit à part une fois certaine qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, Lancel. Tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui.

\- Tout va bien, Unella. Merci.

Sa voix était restée la même. Ses yeux, le plus profond de ses pupilles bleutées, trahissaient quelque chose. Elle n'insista cependant pas. Elle se contenta d'un bref sourire avant de se retourner pour partir. Un homme forcé à parler se braquait.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de mort de mes petits frères aujourd'hui. Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Elle l'avait pourtant entendu. Elle se retourna aussi sec.

\- Oh, Lancel...

Personne n'ignorait l'histoire tragique des jumeaux Martyn et Willem Lannister, tués à cause de leur patronyme par un père à l'ire vengeresse.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de les pleurer.

Elle se figea, glacée par sa voix froide. Qu'il essayait de rendre froide à la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?! Bien sûr que si que tu peux les pleurer ! Ils étaient tes frères ! Et ils t'ont été arrachés de la plus vile des manières !

\- Je ne suis plus un Lannister...

Elle soupira, sa posture plus douce. Elle lui prit gentiment la main.

\- Lancel. Le fait que tu sois devenu un moineau ne change rien au fait que Kevan Lannister est ton père, que Dorna Swyft est ta mère, que tu as deux frères qui ont rejoint les Sept et une petite sœur qui grandit dans l'Ouest. Tu as renoncé à tes biens matériels, pas à l'amour qui te lie à ces personnes. Tu as peut-être une nouvelle famille mais ils restent ta première famille. Il n'y a aucun mal à les aimer et à les pleurer.

Elle l'incita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Sais-tu ce qui m'a amenée à devenir Septa ?

Il la regarda, intrigué. C'était rare de sa part de parler autant, alors s'ouvrir ainsi !

\- Mon nom originel est Unella Graves.

Elle pouvait lire la stupéfaction sur son visage. Elle avait presque envie de rire.

\- C'est une maison vassale des Tyrell !

Elle acquiesça.

\- J'étais le premier enfant et la première fille de mes parents. Une déception à tous les niveaux pour eux sur plusieurs années : non contente d'être une fille, j'étais particulièrement laide.

Voyant qu'il allait répliquer parce que l'idée même qu'on puisse dire à un enfant qu'il était moche le révoltait, elle l'arrêta.

\- Je l'étais, cela serait mentir de le nier ! Mais j'étais intelligente, ça les a consolés. Quand j'eus treize ans, mon père organisa un tournoi pour la naissance de mon petit frère. C'est là qu'un des participants m'a couronnée reine de l'amour et de beauté. Ma mère a cru à une plaisanterie, mon père à une simple flatterie d'usage, moi, je le croyais gentil. Cette nuit-là, il avait soudoyé ma femme de chambre et il est venu me trouver... Il m'a forcée.

Lancel se contenta de lui serrer brièvement la main.

\- On nous a trouvés après et l'homme a prétexté que je l'avais invité. On l'a cru. J'ai été battue, insultée de tous les noms. Et comble de l'horreur, cet homme m'avait engrossée. Un homme qui, par chance, ne pouvait pas m'épouser pour m'éviter la honte. Il était déjà marié. Mes parents m'ont reniée et envoyée auprès des sœurs de la foi. Et ces parfaites inconnues m'ont recueillie, soignée, écoutée et surtout, elle m'ont crue. Elles m'ont crues quand je leur ai dit que je n'avais jamais incité cet homme à venir, elles m'ont certifié qu'accepter cette couronne ne me donnait aucune dette envers lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, entourée par ces femmes, dans la maison des Sept, je me sentais aimée et à ma place. J'en venais même à ne plus en vouloir à cet homme, à cet enfant qui grandissait en moi... Mais les Dieux en ont voulu autrement. Mon fils est né sans encombre mais n'a jamais pris ne serait-ce qu'une seule bouffée d'air.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Je l'ai énormément pleuré quand il est né. Puis, une fois mon deuil passé, ou en tout cas le plus gros de mon deuil, je me suis jurée de demeurer auprès de ma vraie famille : la foi. Pour autant Lancel, aujourd'hui encore, quand vient la date de naissance de mon fils, j'ai encore ce trou dans le cœur, cette peine, je le pleure encore. Alors que s'il avait vécu, il aurait ton âge aujourd'hui. Aussi, Lancel, n'aie pas honte de pleurer des personnes de ton ancienne vie. Tu aimais tes frères. Ils ont été lâchement assassinés. Personne ne t'en voudra de pleurer tes deux petits frères avec lesquels tu as grandi, joué, partagé tellement. Personne ne t'en voudra de t'inquiéter pour ton père, pour ta mère. Personne ici ne t'en fera le reproche, j'en fais le serment ou alors, je leur rappellerai qu'avant le sang ou la piété, c'est l'amour qui fait les liens d'une famille. Pleure tes frères à ton aise et une fois tes yeux secs, va au septuaire et prie pour leurs âmes. C'est ce que je fais pour mon bébé.

Il se leva mais avant de partir, il se retourna :

\- La volonté des Sept est impénétrable. Mais pourtant, je tiens à te le dire : si ton fils avait vécu, il aurait eu la chance d'avoir une bonne maman.

\- Quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression d'en être une. Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

**FIN**


End file.
